La Toxina
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic BASADO en el episodio de Futurama titulado "La toxina", por lo tanto el capitulo es igual al de Futurama


**La Toxina**

Hacia unos meses que el ataque de Kuvira había pasado, Korra, Bolin, Mako y Asami entrenaban en el templo aire, sin notar la presencia del hijo del Avatar Aang acercándose.

"Hola, chicos. Korra necesito pedirte un favor" Tenzin acariciaba su barba con seriedad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Korra se acercaba a su maestro, seguida de Asami y sus amigos.

"Bueno hay un incidente a las afueras de Ba Sing Se, disturbios, si somos más precisos. Nadie ha podido controlar este, y creí que sería conveniente que el Avatar fuera a arreglarlo" Tenzin sonaba serio pero seguro de su decisión.

"Está bien, Tenzin, nosotros 4 iremos a tratar de arreglar lo que esté pasando en Ba Sing Se" Korra sonreía., hacía tiempo que no tenía una misión así de emocionante, últimamente solo atendía reuniones, lo más emocionante que le había pasado en días fue cuando Asami y ella tuvieron esa cita en el teatro y uno de los actores sin querer dejó caer una caja sobre Korra dejándola inconsciente.

"Perfecto, pero tengan cuidado, he escuchado que hay una banda de criminales que iniciaron esto y son muy peligrosos según leí en algunos reportes. Algo de que usan un extraño veneno, una neurotoxina peligrosa, una cantidad alta podría matar" La voz de Tenzin cambio a una de preocupación.

"¿Veneno? Espera, Tenzin, tú sabes que aún tengo mis fantasmas con respecto a esos temas" Korra estaba realmente asustada al escuchar la palabra veneno, los recuerdos de su batalla con Zaheer aun la perseguían en ocasiones.

"Tranquila, Korra, esta vez estaremos contigo y no dejaremos que nada pase" Mako tomaba el hombro de su amiga y sonreía con confianza haciendo que Korra se calmase.

"Aparte si alguien te lastima, estoy seguro que Asami los mataría" Bolin susurraba esto para que la joven Sato no escuchara y el muerto fuera él.

"Tenzin, iremos" Korra sonaba más confiada.

"Preparare a Oogie para que vayan"

"No es necesario, Tenzin. Yo nos llevare en una de las aeronaves de Industrias Futuro" Asami interrumpía a Tenzin

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro, vamos equipo Avatar" Asami guiaba a los chicos, desde que era novia de Korra tendía a actuar como la líder del grupo, a nadie le molestaba esto, pero a Korra le preocupaba que eso pudiera tener alguna consecuencia negativa.

La nave de Industrias Futuro voló por los cielos haciendo que el equipo Avatar llegara a su destino en unas cuantas horas. Antes de bajar pensaron que lo mejor sería planear algo para no empeorar la situación.

"Podríamos disfrazar a alguien de bandido. Así ellos no sospecharían y los demás podríamos atacar" El plan que sugería Bolin parecía descabellado, pero podría funcionar esta vez.

Asami y Korra comenzaron a vestir de Bolin como si fuera un bandido, mientras Mako ordenaba la mochila que su hermano usaría.

"Bolin, en la mochila llevas un micrófono y un radio ocultos, cualquier cosa grita por el micrófono y apareceremos para ayudarte. Estaré escuchando todo, hermano. Ten mucho cuidado" Mako abrazaba a su hermanito quien le devolvía el abrazo.

"Estaré bien, tranquilo" Asami le dio un largo abrazo a Bolin, y después Korra hizo lo mismo.

"Cuídate, Bo, te estaremos cuidando" Susurraba el Avatar al oído de su amigo, y él solo podría sonreír ante esto.

Los 4 bajaron de la nave, Bolin caminaba el pueblo como si nada, mientras el equipo Avatar lo seguía de cerca sin ser notados. La gente veía a Bolin con terror, su aspecto actual si parecía el de un bandido, usaba una pañoleta, un parche, una camisa con las mangas rotas, un pantalón de igual forma y unas botas de piel.

Un grupo guiados por un hombre gigante y musculoso, caminaba por el pueblo, en cuanto vieron a Bolin se detuvieron

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntaba molesto el hombre.

"Yo soy Hati, acabo de escapar de unos policías y decidí venir a este pueblo a esconderme por un tiempo" Bolin fingía una voz más aguda y un tono sureño.

"Un bandido, en ese caso ¿No te gustaría unirte a nosotros?" El hombre preguntaba tomando los hombros de Bolin.

"¿En serio? ¿Son bandidos?"

"Claro, puedes unirte a nosotros, siempre necesitamos sangre nueva en la organización, sobre todo si queremos tomar este pueblo completamente" El bandido sonaba confiando, Bolin fingía interés en lo que este le decía.

Por su lado Korra y los demás escuchaban la charla que Bolin tenía con los bandidos.

"Creo que es el momento de intervenir" Mako decía preocupado por su hermano menor.

"Tranquilo, Mako. Bolin estará bien, sigamos escuchando" Asami sugería calmando a su ex novio.

Los bandidos charlaban con Bolin en el medio del pueblo como si nada les importara, el joven se estaba cansando de las bromas de estos. Mientras no veían acercaba el micrófono que tenía en la bolsa y comenzaba a hablar por medio de este.

"Chicos, ya me estoy cansando de entretener a estos bandidos idiotas" Pero Bolin no notó que esto lo dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de los bandidos quienes se acercaban furiosos al chico de ojos verdes "No me refería a ustedes muchachos, me refería a otros bandidos idiotas" Esto provocó que la ira de los bandidos creciera y comenzaran a atacar al maestro tierra.

Bolin estaba acorralado, hasta que una llamarada alejó a unos de los bandidos, se trataba de Mako quien trataba de proteger a su hermano menor, Korra comenzó a ayudar arrojando agua a los bandidos, mientras Asami usaba su guante para electrocutarlos, pero los bandidos eran más resistentes de lo que parecían y comenzaron a sacar cuchillos y espadas cubiertas de un líquido rojizo.

"Esa debe ser la neurotoxina" Asami aseguraba mientras observaba el líquido. Los bandidos comenzaban a atacar y más y más comenzaban a aparecer rodeando al equipo Avatar.

Korra no podía permitir que nada les pasara, por lo que tomó a Asami de la cintura, y a Bolin y Mako del cuello de sus camisas, y con su habilidad de Aire control comenzaba a volar por el cielo gracias a una esfera de aire, pero los bandidos rápidamente subieron a unas motos y comenzaron una persecución. El Avatar usaba todas sus fuerzas para llegar sin que los bandidos los alcanzaran, pero estos últimos y ellos llegaron al mismo tiempo al medio de transporte proporcionado por Asami, Korra dejaba a sus amigos para que estos subieran a la nave mientras ella distraía a los bandidos con sus habilidades de Avatar. Asami rápidamente comenzaba a cerrar la puerta y despegar, Korra al notarlo corrió hacia dentro de la nave que se alejaba dejando a los bandidos furiosos.

"Necesitamos otro plan" Decía Mako mientras trataba de calmarse.

"Tranquilos, triunfaremos, y lo haremos mejor que cualquier militar" Asami estaba confiada, demasiado, a Korra esto ya no le estaba pareciendo bueno.

"Asami, deberías calmarte, estuvimos en peligro, y no quiero que nada te pase" Korra sonaba realmente preocupada.

"Tranquila, Korra, no hay peligro que no podamos enfrentar" Decía Asami sin notar a la figura que se escondía tras ella, era uno de los bandidos que había logrado infiltrarse en el vehículo de Industrias Futuros.

"¡Cuidado, Sami!" Gritaba Korra, logrando que Asami virara a tiempo evitando el ataque del joven que portaba una espada y una navaja bañadas en el veneno "Si quieres a Asami tendrás que pasar sobre mí" Korra se posaba entre Asami y el bandido.

El joven comenzó a atacar a Korra, atravesando su espada en el abdomen del Avatar y rasguñando levemente el torso de Asami, arrojando a ambas al piso, heridas. Mako y Bolin al notar esto usando sus habilidades de fuego y tierra control sacaron al bandido de la nave arrojándolo desde la puerta de la nave, mientras el chico solo de desplomaba sobre el piso.

"¿A eso llaman herida grave? No fue tan malo como decías, Korra" Asami comenzaba a reír mirando su ropa que solo tenía un leve agujero, pero al ver a su novia esta yacía en el piso con una espada en su estómago, y ya sin respirar "¿Está muerta? ¡NOOOOOOOOO!" Gritaba Asami, mientras Bolin y Mako se acercaban a Korra, Asami lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, Bolin y Mako comenzaban a llorar también ante tal escena.

En un gran edificio todos se reunían vestidos de negro, y ahí en un cajón se encontraba el cuerpo del Avatar Korra sin vida, Asami comenzaba a llorar, estaba rota, ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía a su amada, ya no tenía nada. Todos los seres queridos del Avatar estaban ahí, para despedir a la joven.

"Asami, esto no es tu culpa, Korra trataba de protegerte porque te amaba" Tenzin tomaba la mano de Asami para consolarla "No debes sentirte mal, ella estaría feliz de que tú sigues con vida" Pero Asami no dejaba de llorar, de sentir culpa por la muerte de Korra. Los amigos de la Avatar se despedían de ella, algunos pasaban en frente y decían palabras de ánimo o contaban vivencias con la chica de la tribu agua. Al final el cuerpo de Korra fue enterrado en la misma tumba que Asami había enterrado a sus padres, hasta ese momento Asami seguía rota, destrozada, rendida con la vida y la culpa que sentía no la abandonaba.

En el hangar de Industrias Futuro Asami subió a la nave, como si buscara algo que pudiera traer a Korra de regreso a la vida, hasta que accidentalmente con su pie golpeo algo, era una pequeña botella con un líquido rojizo en ella, era la neurotoxina, debió caer del bolsillo del bandido que mató a Korra, Asami lo guardó en su bolsillo y se bajó de la nave.

Ya en su hogar Asami tomaba una caja llena de algunas pertenencias de Korra, las que Tonraq y Senna dejaron que la joven conservara. Ropa, algunas fotos, una pequeña cuchara que Korra había tallado con las letras "A+K", y por supuesto a Naga, los padres del Avatar dejaron que Asami conservara a la hermosa perro-oso polar para que no estuviera sola ahora que Korra no estaba con ella. Asami tomaba la foto que ella y Korra se tomaron al volver el mundo espiritual, y comenzaba a llorar desconsolada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naga.

Asami veía el frasco con el veneno, y recordaba que había investigado y una pequeña dosis la haría dormir tranquilamente sin afectar a su cerebro o a su cuerpo.

"Si tomo un poco no haría daño y me ayudaría a descansar sin pensar en lo que le hice a Korra" Asami tomaba la cuchara que el Avatar había tallado y ponía un par de gotas en ella, la tomaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y ella dormía plácidamente.

En sus sueños Asami veía una luz azul y de ella salía la figura de Korra con el cabello largo.

"Korra ¿Eres tú? ¿No estabas muerta?" Asami preguntaba confundida a la joven Avatar.

"Y lo estoy, si estuviera viva no podría hacer esto" Mientras decía esto Korra levantaba su ropa mostrando su abdomen y al tocarlo este se abría mostrando lo que había al otro lado.

"Esto es asqueroso….pero impresionante" Asami trataba de reír por lo que hacía su novia "¿Cómo sé que eres tú y no solo un sueño loco mío?"

"Te probare que soy real diciendo algo que solo yo sé, hace unos días fui a una tienda de la nación del fuego y te conseguí un regalo. Está en mi habitación en la casa de Tenzin" Mientras decía esto Korra sacaba una caja de su bolsillo, era una caja roja con un moño amarillo, que le entregaba a Asami.

"Es hermoso, Korra ¿Puedo abrirlo?" Asami preguntaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, Sami, solo hay algo que debes hacer primero" La cara de Korra mostraba seriedad y enojo al decir esto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Asami estaba confundida.

"Despierta" La mirada de Korra cambio a una de preocupación mientras tomaba la mano de Asami.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntaba la CEO, luego abría los ojos para ver que seguía en su casa, mientras Naga dormía plácidamente a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Asami que montaba a Naga para tomar el primer ferri a la casa de Tenzin, llegaba a la isla, y en este lugar se encontraban Mako y Bolin, algo somnolientos.

"¿Asami para que nos citaste tan temprano?" Decía Bolin entre un bostezo.

"Hay algo que debo mostrarles, vamos a la habitación de Korra"

Los hermano veían a Asami y la seguían, en el camino se encontraron a Tenzin quien comenzó a seguirlos para que después de unieran Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, al llegar a la habitación de Korra, Asami se detuvo e hizo que los demás se detuvieran.

"¿Por qué estamos Aquí, Sami?" Preguntaba un confundido Mako, mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas.

"Korra está en algún lugar y tengo pruebas de ello" Asami sonreía ante esa idea, mientras los demás solo abrían los ojos en confusión, Tenzin dio un paso al frente y comenzó a acariciar su barba.

"Asami, yo sé que extrañas a Korra, pero ella ya no está con nosotros, estoy seguro que el nuevo Avatar ya nació" Tenzin se deprimía al recordar a Korra y ver a Asami así,

"Tenzin, estoy segura de que vi a Korra y si encuentro el regalo que me comento en mi sueño probare que está viva aun"

"Bien, Asami, muéstranos el regalo" Tenzin trataba de no molestar a Asami, tal vez solo estaba perturbada.

Al entrar a la habitación del Avatar, Asami abrió un cajón y ahí encontró la caja de sus sueños, corrió hacia el pasillo y les mostró la pequeña caja, al abrirlo, lo que parecía ser un collar de la nación del fuego se encontraba dentro.

"Se los dije, esto prueba que Korra vive y se comunica conmigo en mis sueños"

"Asami, Korra no está viva. Hace poco entre al mundo espiritual, hable con algunos espíritus y ellos me lo confirmaron, el Avatar ha reencarnado" Jinora tomaba el hombro de Asami tratando de calmarla

"¿Pero cómo supe del regalo?"

"Tal vez Korra te lo dijo antes de morir y tu cerebro lo suprimió hasta hoy" Bolin miraba muy confundido a Asami tratando de calmarla y hacerla entender la situación.

"¿Estas sugiriendo que me estoy volviendo loca?"

"No, Asami, no. Es solo que tal vez estas tan triste por la situación que crees ver a Korra" Bolin le explicaba a Asami, a lo que ella solo podía responder tomando el regalo y saliendo del hogar, todos parecían preocupados por lo que le pasaba a la joven Sato.

La CEO subía en Naga y montaban el ferri de regreso a Ciudad Republica. Al llegar a su hogar, volvía a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez recostada sobre el estómago de Naga que la calentaba y arrullaba con su respiración.

En su sueño Asami veía a Korra igual a cuando falleció "Hey, Sami ¿Cómo estás?"

Pero Asami no respondía y le daba la espalda a Korra.

"¿Qué tienes, Asami?" Preguntaba Korra preocupada y acercándose a su novia.

"Tenzin y los demás dicen que eres solo un sueño"

"¿Un sueño? ¿Un sueño te llevaría a bailar a los campos de flores del mundo espiritual?" Korra tomaba la mano de Asami y la jalaba hacia otro lado, en el fondo aparecía el campo de flores donde habían estado la primera vez que llegaron al mundo espiritual. En este lugar ambas tomaban una posición de baile, donde la sureña tomaba una mano de la CEO y con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura, mientras Asami con su mano libre tomaba el hombro de Korra.

"Bueno, incluso cuando estabas viva en mis sueños siempre me llevabas a esos lugares, pero es muy tierno de tu parte"

Korra tomaba a Asami y la acercaba para darle un beso "¿Y si te llevo a unas hermosas cascadas en la tribu agua del sur?"

Korra y Asami aparecieron junto a las cascadas, Korra tomaba la mano de Asami, en este lugar la maestra agua usaba su típico abrigo para el frio, pero Asami no "Ten, veo que tienes frio" Korra se quitaba su abrigo y lo ponía sobre los hombros de Asami para calentarla.

"Gracias, Korra. Esto es muy tierno de tu parte, sé que debes estar viva en algún lugar, solo tú podrías tratarme así sabiendo que por mi culpa todos piensan que estas muerta" Comentaba Asami agachando la cabeza con tristeza "Me gustaría hacer que los demás creyeran que estas viva"

"Y puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que despertar" Korra tomaba a Asami de los hombros, con cara de preocupación.

"No digas eso, si dices que despierte, yo…" Pero era tarde Asami acababa de despertar sudando y haciendo que Naga la viera preocupada "Tranquila, chica, no te asustes. Ese sueño parecía tan real y…." Asami tocaba sus hombros y sobre estos estaba el abrigo de Korra "Es el abrigo de Korra, este se lo llevaron Tonraq y Senna…. ¡Está viva!" Gritaba Asami mientras abrazaba el abrigo, haciendo que Naga ladrara de alegría junto con ella.

Asami se dirigió al hogar de Tenzin, ahí se encontraban todos tomando el té tranquilamente, hasta que ella abrió rápidamente la puerta.

"Les dije que Korra está viva"

"¿De qué hablas, Asami?" Preguntaba Pema mientras veía a la joven ingeniero con incredulidad.

"Tengo el abrigo de Korra para probarlo, ella me lo dio en mi sueño" Asami sacaba un abrigo de una bolsa, pero en lugar del abrigo de Korra era su chaqueta de trabajo.

"Asami, esa es tu chaqueta, la que siempre usas en las misiones" Decía Tenzin acariciando su barba con tranquilidad.

"Tranquila, Asami, todo estará bien" Jinora tomaba la mano de Asami quien comenzaba a dudar de su cordura.

"Puede que si este enloqueciendo un poco, tal vez el estrés de haber perdido a mi novia casi al mismo tiempo que a mi padre. Y debería dejar de tomar esa toxina"

"¿Estas tomando de la neurotoxina? Asami, eso es muy peligroso, está bien que pueda ser usada para remedios para poder dormir, pero es muy peligrosa si tomas a diario" Tenzin se preocupaba de enterarse lo que la joven Sato estaba haciendo.

"Una gota te calma, 2 gotas te ayudan a dormir, pero si tomas 3 caerás en un sueño tan profundo como la muerte" Sugería Mako quien había estudiado sobre la toxina de igual manera que Asami para ver si había forma de contrarrestarla y atacar a los bandidos con su propio veneno.

Asami salía de la habitación a lo que todos la veían preocupados, más que antes, en el jardín la joven tomaba una gota de la toxina "Una gota me ayudara a calmarme" Asami estaba más tranquila al punto de casi caer al piso "Otra no me haría daño" Dejando caer una pequeña dosis del veneno, una ráfaga de viento apareció y de ahí salió Korra con sus ojos brillando como en estado Avatar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Asami? ¿Teníamos una cita y me la perdí?" Korra preguntaba confundida mirando a su alrededor. Asami tomó la mano de Korra y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Tenzin, donde todo seguían tomando su té.

"Se los dije, está viva" Asami emocionada entró con Korra a los que todos veían sorprendidos, con las mandíbulas y ojos totalmente abiertos. Tenzin comenzaba a inspeccionar a la joven Avatar sorprendido.

"Parece que Korra entró al estado Avatar en espíritu haciendo que apareciera frente a nosotros o algo por el estilo, algo espiritual, alguna habilidad de Raava"

"Mi amiga volvió y su dinero es válido de nuevo, iremos de parranda" Decía Bolin tomando el hombro de Korra en señal de alegría "Por ahora celebremos con uno de esos famoso tés de Pema" Bolin y los demás iba a la cocina a ayudar a Pema y preparar todo para celebrar el regreso de Korra, excepto Asami y su amada quienes se quedaban en el comedor charlando.

"Me alegra no haberte matado" Decía una apenada Asami

"A mí me alegra también" Respondía Korra con esa usual sonrisa que le encantaba a Asami.

"La culpa de haber sido responsable de tu muerte me estaba enloqueciendo, pero que bien que ahora todo este bien"

"No todo" Korra se levantaba y se acercaba tomando los hombros de Asami "Tienes que despertar"

Asami veía aterrada a Korra, sus ojos se abrieron, se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de Tenzin con la toxina a su lado, pero sin rastros de Korra.

Los ojos de Asami se abrían de nuevo, tenía un sueño dentro de otro sueño, entonces las voces de sus amigos comenzaron a escucharse diciendo "Tú mataste a Korra" Asami comenzaba a sufrir y llorar al escuchar a las voces, entonces al mirar en su mesita vio el frasco de la toxina y la foto de antes donde estaba Korra.

"Solo estoy tranquila en mis sueños, contigo, mi amada. Mako dijo que con 3 gotas dormiría para siempre" Asami tomaba las gotas y la cuchara, tomando primero una gota, luego otra y cuando iba por la tercera una voz la detuvo, al voltear la foto de Korra comenzaba a hablarle

"Sami no, no lo hagas, escúchame no querrás estar en cama por el resto de tu vida, tienes una compañía, amigos que te quieren, personas que te necesitan"

"Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?" Asami comenzaba a llorar de desesperación

"¡LUCHAR!" Gritaba la foto de Korra.

"No puedo"

"Si puedes, mi Asami no se rinde tan fácilmente y menos por una tontería como esta"

"Tratare" Decía Asami soltando el frasco con el líquido rojizo, entonces una sombra comenzó a atacarla, pero después una se volvió varias aterrando a la CEO, quien solo podía tomar la foto de su novia para sentirse segura.

"Sami, no sé si puedas escucharme, pero quiero recordarte que yo te amo, que eres mi 'forever girl'" La voz de Korra sonaba triste y la CEO solo podía mirar la foto con tristeza

"Tengo miedo, Korra, no sé qué hacer"

"Solo necesitas despertar, por favor, despierta"

"No te entiendo, Korra" Asami abrazaba más la foto, y luego la voz de Korra se escuchaba más cerca.

En un cuarto de un hospital en el reino tierra, Asami se encontraba dormida profundamente y a su lado una descuidada Korra llorando tomando su mano.

"Despierta, Sami, por favor" Korra lloraba sin soltar la mano de su novia.

Asami abría los ojos para ver a su amada Avatar que no soltaba su mano "¿Korra? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡ASAMI! ¡DESPERTASTE!" Korra se levantaba, pero sin soltar a Asami.

"Claro, no dejabas de decirme que lo hiciera" Respondía con una sonrisa Asami "Pero no me has dicho dónde estamos"

"En el hospital de Ba Sing Se, los chicos nos trajeron aquí después de que el bandido nos atacó" Korra miraba feliz a su novia tratando de no asustarla.

"No entiendo, la espada te atravesó a ti, a mí con fuerza me tocó" Asami parecía confundida.

Korra levantó su ropa mostrando su abdomen que tenía varias vendas, asustando a Asami. "La espada me atravesó a mí, pero la toxina te pego a ti. La espada la sacaron con metal control, y el agujero lo cerraron curanderos de la tribu agua, además de que tuvieron que usar una moto de tu compañía para sacar la espada, fue complicado, no quería salir" Decía Korra riendo.

Mako y Bolin entraron a la habitación al escuchar voces adentró, al instante vieron a Asami, y Bolin saltó a abrazar a su amiga "¡Despertaste, Sami!"

"Creímos que no ibas a despertar por otro rato, duraste bastante en coma. Pero es genial que regresaras con nosotros" Mako miraba a Asami con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"¿Cuánto tiempo fue?"

"2 semanas, Asami. Korra nunca se separó de tu lado en todo ese tiempo" Bolin miraba a Korra, la joven Avatar estaba despeinada, con ojeras que eran señal de las noches que no durmió esperando que su amada despertara.

"Aparte no dejaba de hablarte mientras estuviste en coma" Mako agregaba.

"Creí que si escuchabas mi voz o una voz que conocieras despertarías más rápido, pero si te soy honesta no sé si eso pudo funcionar o no" Korra decía con serenidad y tristeza mientras miraba al piso.

Asami abrazó a Korra y le susurró al oído "Si te escuchaba, mi amor. Estuviste siempre ahí conmigo"

Ambas chicas estuvieron así por un rato, terminando así otra aventura.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Este fic fue escrito inspirado en el episodio 12 de la temporada 4 de Futurama "El aguijón" Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo mientras veía el mencionado episodio de Futurama

-Dejen reviews, comments o lo que gusten, pero si planean hacer críticas destructivas mejor ahórrense su tiempo.

-Gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer.


End file.
